Weird World
by Snow-hime
Summary: Angel and her best friend Jewel are just two regular Yu Yu Hakusho fans, until they get sent into their favorite manga! The girls get kidnapped by their favorite characters and even interrogated, not such a nice start. As Jewel fangirls near Hiei Angel hopes that they'll find a way home before the short tempered demon kills them both.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have two other fanfics but I can't help it I have a serious case of writers block! And the disclaimer... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho however I do own my OCs. This fanfiction is for creative expression only, not profit. There I said it, now put the staple gun down!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fangirl Reaction

I had been on a walk in my neighborhood looking at my cell phone when I realized the scenery around me changed drastically. Instead of the nice houses I knew by heart it looked like I was in a small town. I closed my cell phone and wondered how the heck I got here or even where I was. Not that the town wasn't peaceful in its own strange way. I walked to a park and sighed, sitting on a small bench. I'm lost; oh god my mother is going to kill me! I thought, having a mini panic attack. My eyes watered and my vision became blurry.

"Onee-chan, why are you sad?" I heard a soft, high pitched voice ask. Onee-chan? I wondered, blinking the water out of my eyes. I saw the voice came from an adorable little girl that had her brown hair in pigtails and huge expressive eyes. "I'll be fine; did you call me onee-chan?" I ask. "Yes onee-chan, see you later!" She giggles, no doubt going to find her parents. Okay so I'm in Japan… how the hell did that happen! I thought in shock. "Alright I need to see if anything seems familiar. Maybe if I'm lucky this is a part of Japan that was in that old guide book I peeked at." I muttered.

I walked through a small crowd and tried to see if there were any familiar buildings. It wasn't until I saw a brief glimpse of bright red hair that my heart started to beat like a drum. No, there's no way. It's probably just a cosplayer. I thought in disappointment. I heard a very familiar shriek as I saw my friend Jewel glomp a Hiei cosplayer. Of course she would have no problem hugging a complete stranger. I thought with a sigh. As I made my way over to the scene I saw the cosplayer was glaring at Jewel. If looks could kill she would have died right on the spot. "I've died and gone to heaven." Jewel sighs in content, and then notices my presence. "Hey Angel!" Oh great, now the cosplayer looked like he wanted to kill both of us. I eventually pried Jewel off of him but she was still squirming in my grip. "Let me go Angel! I just want to glomp him!" Jewel whines. "Keep that crazy onna away from me." Hiei says, rubbing the red marks on his neck from the glomping. "Sorry dude, Jewel just had a fan girl attack. And we're going home." I say, glaring at her.

"What, are you saying that you know a way for us to get home?" Jewel challenged. "Well…" I floundered, Jewel took the chance to break out of my hold and hug the cosplayer again. "Get off of me, do you have a death wish woman?!" The cosplayer yells angrily. And I thought that I was bad near Kurama cosplayers. I thought nervously. A couple seconds later a powder was blown into Jewel's face and she slumped to the ground. I froze, either this was a very effective way to kidnap otaku's or something major was going on here. We. Are. Screwed. "Do you want me to use the powder on the other girl?" A voice behind me asks, the breath on my neck making my hair stand on edge and shiver unconsciously. When I turned I stared into bright green eyes that could only belong to one person who could knock someone out like that: Kurama. Before I hit the ground I swear I heard Hiei chuckle. "I don't think she's going to be a problem."

I still couldn't get over the fact that we were kidnapped by the real Kurama and Hiei. I wonder what Hiei's hair felt lik- Whoa! Not liking the destination of that thought. Killer demon plus human equals dead or burnt me. It was just my luck, I saw the real Kurama and I FAINTED! When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in an apartment. How did I even get here? I wondered, then I thought about one of them carrying me bridal style and fought back a blush. So much happened in such a small time frame that my brain couldn't think logically. Hot guy overload, and there is no cure as of now. But call and you can help us discover a cure to the fan girl disease! Beside me Jewel was tied up but strangely enough my movement wasn't restricted. "Kurama the sane one is awake." I withheld the urge to roll my eyes. Brilliant observation Sherlock. I thought sarcastically.

"Why is Jewel the only one tied up?" I asked. "Do you want to be restrained?" No thank you. "Just forget that last comment then. Why did you bring us here?" I ask, gathering all my courage and staring Hiei straight in the eyes. I felt like I was having a staring contest with the devil but it was better than the alternative of seeing Kurama and possibly fainting again. "Koenma doesn't have either of you in his files so spill. It's either words or your intestines." Hiei says, taking out his katanna.

I gulped nervously, I knew he wasn't allowed to kill humans but it still scared the crap out of me. I backed up fearfully and was aware that I bumped into Kurama but I was too terrified to really register it. It wasn't like I could rely on him for comfort, I was a total stranger to him and that would be totally out of character. "Hiei she won't be able to speak if she's terrified beyond the point of even speaking. Do you want to attempt getting answers from the other girl?" Kurama asks, and I assume he pointed to Jewel. Hiei shivered and sheathed his katanna. I gulped; trying to gather up all the confidence I could just to speak a coherent sentence. "I-I really don't know how we got here. All I know is that one minute I was walking and minding my own business the next this happened. I just want to go home." I say, my entire body shaking with the strain I used to force back hysterical sobs that were welling in my throat. I think I squeezed a couch pillow to a flat demise. "Hm, this is interesting." Kurama mutters. Uh oh, nothing good ever comes from that phrase. I thought in terror.

Suddenly we all heard a crash and a cheerful squeal. I groaned, how did she get out this time? "Hiei." Jewel sighed in content. She had him in a sleeper hold and was nuzzling her face into the back of his head. I couldn't help it; I started laughing hysterically at the situation. Leave it to Jewel to lighten up a tense atmosphere! It wasn't until I heard a deep chuckle that I realized that Kurama was laughing as well. There was something that bothered me though. How did Taylor get out of the ropes? My eyes picked up on a scrap and I realized that it was a burnt piece of rope. My eyes widened as I stared at Jewel. Kurama stopped laughing and looked at the rope as well. "Did she have this skill before?" Kurama asks his voice tense. "No, if she did then I would never be able to control her outbursts. Most of the time anyways and I'm not a big fan of burns." I grimaced.

Kurama started at me, like he half expected me to burst into flames or something. I decided to answer the unspoken question. "No I can't do anything like that. Even if I could I don't think that I have a reason to." I say with a sigh, running my fingers through my now tangled brown hair. Kurama's eyebrow barely raised an inch but I could see he was wondering why I was so damn comfortable talking to someone that assisted in kidnapping us. I pried Jewel off Hiei before he was in the mind set to actually murder us. Jewel started whining when I dragged her towards the door and closed it softly behind us. I kept a tight grip on her until I felt her muscles relax; we were out of her fan girl radar I supposed.

"Sorry, he was just so huggable. Oh and his hair was so soft!" Jewel squealed, making me sigh. I personally hated the small fire demon and had no idea why. Hopefully we wouldn't be running into them or any other demons anytime soon. "We need to go to a bank." I said suddenly, how could I forget about something like that? I wondered. "Aw, why? It's so boring!" Jewel complains. "We're in Japan and only have American currency; we need to get our money exchanged." I explain calmly. "Oh." Jewel says, nodding in understanding. I withheld the urge to face palm.

We rented a room in a fairly cheap hotel, lying down on the mattress, totally exhausted. "Do we really have to work?" Jewel asks, burying her face in a pillow. "Yeah and you're lucky you look your age. I actually had to show people my ID." I complained. Even though I'm seventeen people still think that I look twelve, something that pissed me off to no end. I had decided to apply for a job at a small book store. Jewel decided to work as a waitress, she promised to sneak both of us fountain drinks for free. I just hoped she didn't get fired on her first day. "Angel, when do you think we'll find a way home?" Jewel asks softly. She trembled slightly and looked like she was on the verge of crying.

What was I supposed to say? That I didn't know? That we could be stuck here forever? Instead I hugged her tightly to myself, not caring that my shirt would get soaked. Her silent sobbing racked her entire body and she clutched to my shirt. That's when it hit me; we only had each other now. "Here's what we do Jewel. We survive and make the most of this until we find a way back. We protect each other and never let anything get between us." I say, tightening my hold. She nodded numbly and drifted off to sleep. I sighed. Since when had I been the one to thrust responsibilities on myself? I wondered. "Daddy." She mumbled, curling up in her sleep. I turned off the lights and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I couldn't move and I slowly opened my eyes. Jewel was clutching onto me like I was a giant teddy bear. "Jewel." I whined, she didn't move. "Get off; we need to shop for food." She bolted up quickly, finally giving my lungs enough room to expand. "Food!" Jewel cheered happily. "Hold on, we have to get cleaned up first." I mutter. Jewel ran to the bathroom and locked it behind her. Thankfully towels and other toiletries were provided by the hotel, thank god. I had no idea how good hot water could feel on my tense muscles and I sighed in content. Too bad I couldn't stay in there forever. "Angel! You're taking forever!" Taylor yells, banging on the door. I turned off the water and sighed, so much for relaxation. I thought.

I changed into a dark red turtle neck and black slacks with boots. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and out of the way of my eyes. "What are we having for breakfast?" Jewel asks, I shrugged and gave her some yen. "I dunno dango or bread I guess." I mutter. "Dango? The stuff that the hotness Itachi eats?" Jewel asks, her eyes twinkling "It's either that or ramen and I'd prefer not to be near a demon magnet." I say grumpily. I am not a morning person. "You just don't want to faint again." Jewel teases. I ignored her and slammed the door to out room behind me.

My stomach growled but it didn't matter, I was already at Books and Nooks. The small store gave off a warm, comfortable atmosphere. I smiled softly and went to talk to the owner. She was a kind elderly woman that had instantly been friendly towards me and gave me the job. "Your shift will be from ten to four." Mrs. Tsunii says, I nodded. All I had to do was wait for customers so I started reading until I heard the light jingle of the shop bell. I put down the book and put on my friendliest smile. "Welcome to Books and Nooks. May I help you?" I asked, then my brain registered that I was speaking to Kurama. "Would you recommend the book you're reading?" Kurama asks politely. I looked at him like he grew two heads. "Are you kidding me? Heck yes, Orson Scott Card is one of the best science-fiction authors ever!" I say excitedly, Kurama looked at me in faint amusement.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to calm down. "I mean, do you have any genres that you prefer?" That was an epic fail. "Are there any mysteries?" Kurama asks. Other than you? I was about to chuckle at the thought but caught myself quickly. "I'd suggest a classic like the Hardy Boys or Sherlock Holmes. Either would be a good choice." I say happily. After he had gotten the books we chatted shortly and he eventually left. I had five customers in all but it gave me enough time to read a whole book. Not that I didn't want to be near Kurama but I would prefer to stay away from anything dangerous; that would include the polite gentleman that housed the spirit of a mischievous kitsune thief.

After the end of my shift I went to Jewel's current job at Kimi's Café. I sat down in a booth and my stomach growled. It was not happy that I skipped breakfast this morning. "Angel, what can I get ya?" Taylor asks cheerfully. "Just a cold cut sandwich and a soda." My stomach growled again. "Okay, two sandwiches." I sighed. "Coming right up!" Jewel says cheerfully. Surprisingly it didn't take that long to get my order and Taylor winked. "Here's your free soda." Jewel whispered, like I was helping her with a huge conspiracy. I sweat dropped at her expression and started eating. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got my first review for the story, yes! And also I apologize if it seems that I jump around a lot in the story usually I have problems focusing on just one thing but I'll try to improve that. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Flames and Tea

Although we had just started blending into the town and gotten jobs I couldn't go to sleep at all that night. There was a thick pressure building in the back of my head. I thought it was just from the stress I'd been under lately. Life decided to throw a curve ball at me and it wasn't from any normal source. A white hot pain filled my head and I grimaced, then I saw a blurred scene. There was a woman walking past an alley and she was about to be jumped. I jumped up without another thought, my legs were on autopilot. It was like I couldn't control my own body as soon as I saw the image. I had no clue what I was going to do but there was no way that I would sit back if something like that would happen! When I reached the spot I had seen earlier I realized that there was nobody there except for the men, the victim, and me. There was no one around that could stop me from doing something that was stupid. I looked around for something to use. All I could spot was a can on the ground and threw I it, successfully earning the leader's attention. Which, in hindsight, I soon realized was a good thing and a bad thing. Good that the lady got away but bad because I was the one in trouble now. They were heading straight for me. I did NOT think this through. I bolted through an alley, thinking that maybe it could be a short cut. It was a dead end; a fitting name if they kill me. I thought sadly, no longer feeling terrified.

"Nowhere to run." The leader says as the two punks behind him snickered. My back was pressed up against a brick wall and I was praying to god that I wouldn't die because of my stupidity. I heard a sharp gasp and I opened my eyes to see what was happening. My eyes widened when the men suddenly gripped their heads and fell to the ground unconscious. "What… just happened?" I wondered aloud. They were just about to jump me and they just fall to the ground with migranes? I stepped over the men quietly and their bodies didn't even twitch. I knew there was no way that I could have been able to do that, but then that meant that someone had been nearby to stop them. "Whoever that was… thanks." The presence disappeared as soon as Jewel ran over to me. "Angel, where are- holy shit what happened?" Jewel asks, kicking one of the men in the side. "I'm not sure what happened, I just jumped in without thinking which is totally unlike me. Then when they were about to pumble me into the ground they just dropped." I said shakily.

Jewel hugged me; I hadn't even realized that I had been shaking until then. "Well whoever your guardian angel was he's going to be working over time." Jewel says with a laugh. She released her hold on me and poked at one of the men with a stick to ensure that they were still asleep. "Man they're out cold. Oh and I called the police to pick these men up." Jewel says, tossing my cell phone towards me. I caught the phone and blushed in embarrassment; I could have just called the police in the first place! There was also the fact that I had to make sure that I didn't do something that stupid ever again. The protective feeling I had for someone that was a complete stranger didn't seem like it would go away quickly. I doubted that this incident would be a one time thing. "So does this mean that we're going to be vigilantes?" Jewel asks as we walked back to the hotel. "Jewel you know I can't fight. I was just in the right place at the right time." I say, averting my eyes to the ground. It was terrifying yet exhilerating at the same time, I may have actually saved that woman's life! "So when's the next time you'll do it?" "Jewel!"

During the next few days, like clock work, Kurama came to the quiet store. It was nice to have company while I worked and he made me feel protected. Although I appreciated the fact that someone had been looking out for me that one night when I nearly killed myself I felt like they were stalking me. I signed up for self defense classes to ensure the next time something like that happened that I wouldn't have to depend on someone from the shadows. And I was pretty sure that whoever was following me wasn't an angel, they had a somewhat dark feel to them. It was like they weren't human. I had learned about my strange power; to my credit I didn't act out on my instincts screaming for me to stop the crimes myself. Instead I sent Jewel out to deal with them. Her powers were more useful and she could actually help, I would just get myself killed throwing myself in harm's way. The pain the visions would cause would depend on the severity of the crime that was about to be committed and whether it was a human or demon that caused it.

The way I found that out was when Jewel stopped a serial killer that was being controlled by a low D-ranked demon. She had been bragging about that one, although that demon was evil I felt sorry for it when Jewel described exactly how she tortured it. Well not torture but it sounded like it. The other events were just committed by humans but there's no way to down play a bank robbery, mugging, or even worse; an attempted rape. That was the one that almost sent Jewel over the edge when she found the man. Let's just say that the man will never regain mobility of both his arms or be able to look at a teenage girl ever again. I was almost tempted to go with her every time from then on but I felt safer being in the shadows instead of bashing heads in. That and I hated having to act as her babysitter.

"Hey Shuichi, why do you keep coming in here? Do you really have to read that often?" I wondered aloud. "Actually I wanted to know your opinion on something. It seems like down town crime has actually been decreasing since you girls arrived here. Would you happen to know anything about this?" Kurama asks. I gave him an 'are you serious?' look. He could have at least tried not to make the question so blunt. He was definitely accusing me of being the one beating up the criminals in the city. Sorry, but that was Jewel's job not mine. "Not really, I don't have a death wish and stay away from that part of the city. It's sad to think that one person could make more of a difference than the police though." I comment. I went to restock the shelves when I heard my cell phone go off, saved by Jewel! "Shuichi, could you put that on speaker? I'm kinda busy at the moment." I call over my shoulder.

He must have heard me because the next minute I heard Jewel over the phone. "Angel do you have a fire extinguisher and a net?" Jewel asks breathlessly, Kurama and I raised our eyebrows. "I don't wanna know." I mutter, putting the last book on the shelf. "Our room was torched by an arsonist and right now I'm trying to catch the moron." Jewel says. My eyes widened, she was going after an arsonist by herself?! I knew that she could defend herself better than I could but I still couldn't help but worry. "Don't do anything stupid, I'll be right there." I sighed, hanging up the phone. "Could you tell Mrs. Tsunii that I need to leave early and that I borrowed the fire extinguisher? Thanks!" I yell, running through the door.

When I ran to the hotel I ran into a man with a black ski mask and dropped the extinguisher. I was really going to regret dropping that, especially since it almost landed on my foot. "Sor-" Oh crap that was the arsonist wasn't it? Darn my denseness! He took out a knife and held it to my throat, pinning my hands behind my back. "Any sudden moves and I slash her neck." I shivered, what was it with people and threatening my life? "Angel I know you aren't violent but right now would be a great time to be!" Jewel yells. I used a sloppy back kick and hit the man's groin and felt the blade skim my neck enough to draw blood. I twisted his arm, making him drop the knife and loosening his grip enough so I could escape. Only a second later Jewel ran to push me away from him, murder in her eyes. "I hope you have life insurance." She growled.

She started beating on the man to the point that he lost consciousness. "Jewel, calm down!" I yell, holding her back from causing more damage. "Let go Angela." Jewel growls, the amount of killing intent rolling off her was freaking me out. "No, he can't do anymore damage." I say firmly, forcing her to look into my eyes and calm down. "Oh god Angel, don't scare me like that! What would have happened if he actually hurt you?" Jewel demands. That was when I was glad my turtle neck was already dark red, otherwise Jewel would castrate him in his sleep. "Uh Jewel?" "What?" "Our room just burned down." I say, pointing to the flames that were flickering near the window. Jewel took one look and started cursing heavily. "I. Hate. Life." I groaned, very tempted to kick the arsonist. Anything else life? A meteorite destroying my job? Getting jumped again? Or even worse kidnapped? Whatever god was watching me had a very twisted sense of humor. Jewel put her cell phone into her pocket and sighed. "The police should be here in a little while, hopefully they aren't as slow here as they are in America." Jewel says. "After all the stuff that's happened to us I don't exactly have any optimistic thoughts about this place." I say bluntly.

"Yes we're telling you this asshole is the one that set our room on fire." Jewel says angrily. We just spent half an hour trying to convince the officer that this guy torched the room and tried to kill me. He didn't look like he believed either of our statements and I wanted to throttle him in the head. He was uncooperative, stubborn and looked bored out of his mind. How did this guy even make his way onto the police force? At least act like you want to be here you moron! "And what reason would he have for targeting you two?" He asks. "He's a SERIAL arsonist, you piece it together! Our room was empty so it was a perfect target and we kicked his ass for it!" Jewel says cheerfully. I groaned, tapping my foot impatiently. "Listen, it's obvious we aren't getting anywhere with this. I need to check in with my boss who's probably worrying about me by now." I say, glaring at the officer. If this man had any sense of preservation he would let me leave. "Yeah just book the guy. He pulled a knife on my sister!" Jewel yells. "I'll come back later when you're both in a cooperative mood." The man says, closing his book. He didn't write a single thing in it! Jewel and I finally gave up and decided to go back to our jobs, we couldn't exactly go back in the apartment anyways. "I don't have to start my shift for another two hours! What am I supposed to do?" Jewel complains. "Jewel this is Japan, birth place of manga. I'm sure you can find something to do." I say, rolling my eyes.

I went back to complete my original shift at the shop but Mrs. Tsunii wouldn't let me. "Are you okay sweetie? Shuichi said that you left for a family emergency." She says. My neck started itching at that particular moment but it would probably start bleeding again if I did anything to it. I didn't want her to worry so I faked a laugh. "My sister caught our room on fire; sadly I didn't get there in time to salvage much." I say. Right now all I had to my name was my purse, a towel, some soap and shampoo. "That must have been terrible; I would felt awful if I forced you to work after that happened." No, no I need something to distract me! I was about to protest but I had a feeling I wouldn't win without a fight and was too tired to get into an argument. "Just call me if you need anything." I sigh; her eyes twinkled for a brief moment. "Actually I do need some help with something. Could you be a dear and deliver this to Shiori-san's house? She forgot to pick it up." She says, handing me a package and handing me an address. "No problem." I say happily.

The neighborhood that I was looking for was an hour or so walk from the shop so by the time I reached it I was ready to pass out. To make matters worse Jewel was calling my phone so much I wanted to throw it against the tree. I love my cell phone don't get me wrong; I love having internet on it but I felt like strangling Jewel. She knows that I hate using minutes on my phone; that was the only thing that wasn't free on my phone. Let's see… Violet Court 1815. I thought, my eyes wandering over the houses. There was a quaint white house with a bright red roof and a small garden on both sides of the walk way. Yep, it was the house I was looking for. I knocked on the door and a woman with short brown hair and calm brown eyes answered the door. "Yes?" She asks politely. "Are you Shiori-san? I have a package for you." "Oh, that must be the book I forgot! Come in." She says, opening the door. I gratefully accepted the invitation and went to sit on the couch. "What's your name?" She asks politely. "My name is Angela ma'am; although people usually call me Angel." I say. "Oh! You must be the new employee that Shuichi has been visiting!" Shiori says with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

It's like the more I tried to stay away from the Urameshi Team the closer I was. And I was not blushing; my face was red because of anger when she assumed we were seeing each other! "Well it is nice to talk to someone to pass the time." I admit, but that was all she was getting from me. "I'll make us some tea. Do you have any preferences?" She asks. "Oh! Do you have any Bear Tea?" I ask excitedly. It was one of the few teas I could stomach without sugar and it was addictive! Shiori gave me a strange look but went into the kitchen anyways. "Interesting." She muttered. I looked through one of the book shelves while I waited, I wasn't surprised when I found all types of books about gardening and how to make medicines using plants. Shiori walked back into the room and set a tray down on the table and I blushed faintly. "You're very interested in books aren't you? Sorry that I couldn't find the type of tea you wanted but I made green tea." Shiori says apologetically. "That's no problem, I've been trying to broaden the types of tea I have." I say adding a lot of sugar into the cup.

Shiori showed me around the house and was especially proud of a garden that Kurama had planted. I wondered if the plants would try attacking me if I got too close to her. By the time I was able to convince Shiori to go back inside I was exhausted. My arms were slung over the sofa and my head was on the arm at a tilted angle. I sighed, although Shiori was a nice lady today just wasn't my day and I was almost tired enough to fall asleep in a stranger's house. I almost drifted off until I heard my cell phone go off. It was my favorite song Fences by Paramore and I repressed the urge to silence this devil by throwing it. I answered the phone and glared at it. "Jewel why do you keep calling me?" I ask irritably. "Angel!" Jewel whined. "What is it?" "Where are you?" Oh great, now Jewel's being clingy. Damn that arsonist. "At Shiori's house." I say, not bothring to hide my irritation. "Oh well could you meet me at work?" Jewel asks, I could imagine her pouting over the phone. And pass out on a random road from exhaustion? No way. "Your friend could come over here if she likes." Shiori suggests. "We wouldn't want to impose-" "Alrightie then, just text me the address! See ya sis!" Jewel yells. She hung up the phone and I sighed. "Sorry, Jewel is very energetic." I say apologetically. "That's alright; it's nice to have guests." She says smiling sweetly. I sweat dropped, Kurama's mother was too friendly towards a stranger that just came into her home to deliver a book...

As Shiori and I continued having a conversation about what books we enjoyed I heard the familiar heavy footsteps of my best friend. At the moment, however; I wouldn't describe her as that. "Hey Angel, guess who I found!" Jewel says cheerfully, dragging Kurama into the house behind her. "That would make sense Jewel; he does live here." I comment. Jewel scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out at me. Mein gott. I thought irritably. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your room." Kurama says politely. I waved it off and shrugged. "Really it wasn't that bad, nothing important was burned and we can easily find another place to stay." I lied smoothly. "We can? Ow! I mean we can." Jewel gritted her teeth and glared at me. I gave her an innocent look and smiled. "If you girls need a place to stay you're more than welcome to stay here." Shiori suggests. Our eyes widened and our jaws were slack in shock, with the exception of Kurama; his shock only showed slightly in his eyes.

"B-but you just met us." I protest weakly. We had barely been here for a couple minutes and she was offering to let us stay in her home! "You're both obviously very nice girls and it gets lonely when Shuichi has to go on sudden trips with the other student representatives." Shiori admits. Wait, when in the anime are we? Apparently we aren't at the part where Kurama's moved out and into an apartment and Shiori apparently hasn't met her soon-to-be husband and step son. Jewel looked like she was going to fold and I was praying to god she wouldn't do something stupid, childish, or both. She gave me puppy eyes that made me wince slightly. "Pweeze Angel?" Jewel pouts. Darn it. She knows my weakness for adorable things! I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I mutter. "Yay!" Jewel yells, glomping me. I yelped at the sudden weight and we both fell to the ground. I pushed her off and stood to my feet, offering her my hand. Now that I think about that action that wasn't a brilliant move.

Jewel grinned evilly. "For Nemo!" She yells, pulling me down once again. "Jewel, be mature for once!" I yell. "But where's the fun in that?" Jewel asks. Help me! I begged Kurama silently with my eyes. He just had a slightly amused look in his eyes and sighed, leaving us. I glared at him as I finally gave up my struggle, too tired to continue. It was starting to look like no matter where we went trouble was going to follow us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoa, nice to know this story is liked that much! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up to your expectations. I'll try to update at least once a week at the least and if you find something to be incorrect I accept criticism. Just don't say anything that can be taken personal, I still have feelings. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ice Dragon**

Thankfully Shiori let us wear some of her old clothes to bed; she also said we could borrow her clothing until we had enough money to buy our own clothes again. We thanked her multiple times but she would just wave us off, saying that we would probably do the same if she were in the same position. The only bad thing about us suddenly becoming guests in the Minamoto household was that Kurama was being kicked out of his room. She wasn't finished renovating the guest room, which I had no idea why there was one, so she suggested that we stay in Kurama's room while he slept on the couch. Well maybe not suggest, Jewel had to drag me in there after I start saying that I would be more than happy to sleep on the floor and Jewel could sleep on the couch. "Don't listen to Angel, that's just her politeness talking. It would be a pleasure to use Shuichi's room with your permission." Jewel smiles, closing the door behind us. "What was that about? Do you want both of us to stay up the whole night?" Jewel hissed. "Well no but it wouldn't be fair to Shuichi. I mean, we're already imposing so much on them just by staying here." I pout.

Jewel threw some pajamas at my head in an attempt to muffle my words. Light blue background with dark blue flowers. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and take a shower already. We both smell like smoke right now." Jewel says with a grimace. "You take one first, I'll wait in here." I say. Jewel shrugs and walks out of the room. After I hear the door latch I pull down the collar for my turtle neck and winced. I left it alone for too long and the dry blood nearly glued the fabric to my skin. I with held the urge to cry as blood started going down my neck again and I went digging in my purse for something to staunch the bleeding. I jolted when I heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." I say weakly, trying to cover the cut on my neck in case it was Jewel. She has a nasty habit of leaving things in the room when she's in the shower like body wash. The door opened quietly and Kurama walked in with a first aid kit. "I was wondering when you were going to ask for some assistance with your wound." Kurama says with a frown. "Just don't tell Jewel about it." I sigh. "You're very considerate, but you should tell someone when you're hurt next time. For all you know it could have been serious or infected." Kurama says, using a water bottle to wet a cloth and wipe away the blood.

"I need to look out for Jewel before I look out for myself. It isn't anything life threatening anyways." I mumble. Kurama was about to say something else but then I sensed Jewel walking towards the room. I grabbed a band aid and quickly put it over my cut and covered it with my collar. "Angel, the bathroom's free!" Jewel yells. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute!" I shout. I opened the door and I was thankful that Jewel was already in her night gown. "Were you guys in the middle of something before I came in here?" Jewel asks with a suggestive smirk. My face went several shades of red at that comment. "Oh come on Jewel, you're almost as bad as Kevin!" I complain. I walked out of the room as quickly as I could and closed the bathroom door behind me. I wanted to erase that look that Kurama gave me, it was one of pity. I didn't want that and I couldn't afford to fall apart, not right now. I turned on the shower head and sighed, but the hot water still didn't relax my muscles.

When I went into Kurama's room I had a towel wrapped around my hair and the blue night gown on. Jewel nearly cornered me when I walked in, excitement shining in her eyes. "So? What happened? What did you talk about? Did you kiss or something?" Jewel asks. "Whoa, personally I've barely known the guy for a week! No and we were just discussing some of the books at the store." I say. Jewel pouted and sat on the floor. "Man, you are so boring. But you know something that won't be boring?" Jewel asks with a grin. I had a feeling I would regret asking this. "What?" "Seeing you go fangirl like you are right now." Jewel says with a grin. I hadn't realized it at the moment but I had one of Kurama's pillows up to my nose and was deeply breathing in the scent of roses. "What? I was curious!" I protest. "Sure." Jewel says with a grin, I threw the pillow at her head. "So I take it you want to sleep on the floor." Jewel comments, raising an eyebrow. "I never said that." I say quickly, my face turning slightly pink.

"Uh huh, alright then. Sweet dreams." Jewel says with a wink. I sighed, she made it seem like I thought that Kurama was some sort of rare pokemon to fondle over. I happen to be very aware that he's an actual person. Jewel fell asleep almost instantly as I was stuck tossing and turning in the bed. Eventually I gave up and threw on my old clothes and a light jacket. When I made it to the door leading out of the house I wasn't surprised that Kurama was awake. Before he had a chance to ask his question I answered it for him. "I'm going out for a walk to clear my head. Tell Jewel not to worry about me." I say, shutting the door behind me. My feet led me to the park and I sat under a tree. I shivered slightly and looked up at the moon through the tree's bare branches. Tears flowed down my face and my throat felt like something had a vice grip on it. I couldn't get a single sob out but that didn't matter, I didn't want anyone to hear me crying anyways.

All my feelings for that week had been bottled up inside and now it seemed that there was no way for me to stop them from gushing out. I tried acting calm for Jewel, to be her pillar since she expected me to make everything alright. But all I did was hide my hurt, my sadness to the point where it just exploded all at once. I missed my family, my friends, hell I even missed school! Who knew that I would miss getting a free education in America when I was transported to Japan? As I continued my mental pity party another person had joined me. "Why are you here onna?" I heard a cold voice demand. I looked up once again and saw my least favorite person in this world, Hiei. I was also feeling jealous when I saw him sitting lazily on a tree branch. "I needed to be alone. Being around Jewel all the time is suffocating." I admit, staring at the ground. "She is very clingy." "I wasn't asking you to agree with me." I sighed. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would vent to a killer midget.

I never knew that venting to someone that you're almost positive hates your guts could be so uplifting. It wasn't that I didn't care but that it really didn't matter. During the time that I vented I had a strange feeling in the back of my head. I flinched and glared at Hiei. "What are you doing? If you haven't noticed I'd like to keep my thoughts off limits." I comment. "Sensitive onna aren't you?" Hiei mutters. "You keep calling me onna, what does that mean anyways?" I demand angrily, Hiei just raised an eyebrow. I wasn't exactly fluent in Japanese and I still didn't know how I was even able to speak their language when I came here. "What? I'm not Japanese." I huffed. "Baka." He muttered again, alright I knew what that word meant! Just because I don't know a word doesn't mean I'm an idiot! I inwardly scoffed. "I didn't say anything out loud baka." "Well neither did I." I grumbled. We both stared at each other for a moment; well I stared in shock while Hiei just glared at me. "What?" He really didn't think I knew about this power did he? "You and the other onna aren't normal." Hiei growls, leaving me in the park by myself. I blinked in confusion and yawned, maybe Hiei wasn't so bad after all. I chuckled at the sudden thought; was the world ending? I wouldn't be surprised. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"**Where am I?" I muttered, glancing around me. All I could see were dead plants and an ice cold river, foaming as the water crashed against the rocks. It was so desolate yet peaceful at the same time. I felt…free. More relaxed than I had been all week. I walked along the stream, following the path to see where it led to. "Come closer. I've been waiting for you." A deep voice whispered, sending shivers down my spine. What am I doing here? I wondered. It wasn't long before I eventually didn't care at all. As I walked further along the river I started shivering. The air as I pressed on was icy and more sinister. There was a cave that seemed to be the source of the chilling air. I knew that walking in wouldn't be a good idea but my feet seemed almost separate from my brain. When I stepped into the cave my body was engulfed by the chill and I shivered violently. I could see my breath-**

"Angel, wake up!" Jewel screamed, I bolted up and felt cold sweat dripping down my neck. Was that a nightmare? Or something else? I wondered. I was on the ground underneath a tree, my fists clenched and pale white. "Holy crap, your eyes were violet." Jewel muttered. I'm pretty sure I blinked owlishly and gave her a confused look. A lot of weird things have happened but me changing eye color? That would be freaky. "You don't believe me?" Jewel pouts. "That would be weird." I admit. "You mean like being a psychic?" Jewel teased, we both laughed. "Aw man, I think you hit the nail on the head. I think I might actually be one." And to defuse the situation… "And for my next trick I shall levitate a leaf with my mind!" I say mockingly, a huge grin on my face. "You're back!" Jewel squealed, hugging me with a death grip. "Wasn't…*cough* aware I was gone." I gasped, trying to push her off. "But you've been all serious and gloomy lately. What changed that?" Jewel asks, slightly loosening her grip so I could answer.

"I guess I needed to vent and find my happy place. Well maybe not happy, it was creepy as hell." I admit with a shiver. "How could someone's happy place not be happy? You weirdo." Jewel says with a laugh. "And it took you how long to realize this?" I ask. Soon after Mrs. Tsunii called to inform me that the store was closed today so I wouldn't have to show up for work. "So, what are we going to do?" Jewel asks nonchalantly. I grinned as soon as I saw the word "Arcade" on a building. "Video games!" I yelled cheerfully, dragging Jewel behind me. "Not this again!" Jewel whined. I happily ignored her and ran to the first unoccupied fighting game. The boys stared at us like we were both endangered species.

"How the heck are you beating me with Chun Lee?" Jewel demands. "Dude, you chose Ken and you don't even know his special moves!" I laughed. "So? Chun Lee sucks!" "You're jealous that I can win with any female character, they're much easier to control and have balanced stats." I say smugly. "I hate when you get competitive." Jewel mutters. "That usually doesn't happen unless it's something that I really like. Only video games and contact sports fall into that category surprisingly." I mutter. "Remind me to never piss you off." Jewel says with a shiver. "Aw don't worry I don't hurt people… on accident that is." I say with a grin. "Okay no more sugar for you! It gives you violent thoughts!" Afterwards Jewel and I took a bus to a large area of woods that were outside of town. "Are you trying to find Genkai?" I ask suspeciously. "Heck yeah! Do you know how awesome it would be to control my powers better?" Taylor asks, shaking me by the shoulders. "Stop making the world spin already!" I yell.

"Jewel?" "Yes Angel?" "Where the hell are we?" I demand angrily. "In the mountains. I thought you liked hiking." Jewel complains. "That's true and all but I get lost easily!" I yell, my voice's echo making dozens of birds fly away in fear. "But I thought you'd remember the way." Jewel complains then we both started panicking. "We're gonna die!" We yelled in unison. "T-there has to be civilization somewhere." I say nervously. "What if we run into a crazy old man that wants to eat us?" Jewel whispers, I sighed. "This is not a horror movie; there is no psychotic old man." One of the bushes started rustling and Jewel screamed, bolting further into the forest. I face palmed when I saw it was just a rabbit. I mean I was slightly startled as well but come on; I have more logic in my head than that! If there was any real danger my sixth sense would be going crazy by now, well crazier I guess. "Why does this place look eerily familiar?" I wondered. Every time I walked onto a path I felt a slight shiver run down my spine and changed directions. After a while I wondered if there was anything really bad enough to kill me so I threw a rock onto the path. A large demon plant's vines wrapped it and dragged the innocent rock into its mouth to be digested. I gulped; I did not want to be plant food.

After an hour of wandering in the forest Jewel and I finally found each other. Well more like I found her and stopped her from going onto a trail that would have killed her. Her clothes were bloody and torn, her hair had dirt and twigs in it from having to duck into bushes or climb trees. I, on the other hand, was completely fine with the exception of my hair being all frizzy from the running I did. "How the hell are you in one piece?!" She pants, bending down with her arms leaning on her knees. I looked at her and smirked. "I'm not an idiot, I made sure to stay AWAY from man eating plants." "Damn it." Jewel muttered. "And that's why you never split up when you're in the woods alone. Less chances of getting eaten that way." Jewel grumbled to herself and tripped over a vine, face planting onto a stone step.

"Hey look, a temple." I comment, ignoring the blood dripping down Jewel's face. "Oh sure, now you notice." Jewel says, rolling her eyes and wincing slightly. I sighed and washed off the blood, putting a Band-Aid on her forehead. She looked up at me with a pout and I chuckled, she looked like my little cousin Jeena. We walked up the many stairs and to the temple; we were surprised to see a short older woman with pastel pink hair and a stern gaze. "I knew you both would be coming. Follow me." Genkai says.

"I take it you both went separate ways in the forest." Genkai comments, looking at Jewel's appearance. Jewel exhaled deeply, having an irritated expression on her face. "At least half a dozen demon plants tried to eat me, I got slapped in the face by a fish and some creepy bat demon tried to kill me!" Jewel complains. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help but snicker. "Oh sure, you didn't get in any danger because of your weird premonitions." Jewel says, rolling her eyes. "I didn't see anything; I just stayed away from all the paths that had a weird feel to them. Like the kind you get in a horror movie." I explain. "Your spiritual intuition must be very strong. Your friend's spiritual strength must be adequate if she wasn't killed for being an idiot." Genkai says. "Ha! I'm stronger than you!" Jewel taunts. "If you haven't noticed Genkai didn't say that." I was pissed, that meant that my powers were just like Kuwabara's. Not only that but it was worse for me because I couldn't even deliberately release my energy. At least Kuwabara has a sword.

"I can easily improve Jewel's power by training her the same way I'm training my current pupil." Genkai says. Jewel looked at me in horror; we both knew what that meant. Every life threatening situation in existence. I was terrified to ask what I needed to do. "You're not violent like the other idiots so I suggest that you meditate." Genkai says, I let out a sigh of relief. "Is there anything special I'm supposed to do?" I ask, Genkai shook her head. "If you start snoring it's not meditation." She says, sitting on my left while Jewel sat on the other side.

**Once again I found myself in my "happy place." It looked much different than it did earlier. Sunlight was streaming through bare tree branches and I heard birds chirping merrily. Hopefully that attack bird from my neighborhood was nowhere near me. The river was still and quietly washing over the rocks. The temperature was warm with a pleasant breeze, the perfect place to relax. The cave, however; was another story. The interior was still dim and ice-cold. I walked in confidently and saw a torch on the wall flicker to life. On the walls were symbols that I couldn't decipher so I chose to ignore them. I continued walking, amazed by how big the cave's interior was. When I reached the end there was a door that had a blue dragon with its teeth around what looked like a dark violet crystal. I shivered at how detailed and sinister it looked, and then I opened the door. I leapt out of the way as icy air hissed through the cracks; it looked like a fog machine was in there. Or maybe dry ice; yeah it was probably dry ice. **

**In the middle of the room was a huge ice sculpture that looked like an exact replica of the one above the door. Upon closer inspection I saw that it had violet eyes the same color as the jewel. I saw it exhale and realized that it was alive, its violet eyes felt like they were piercing through my soul. "You've finally come." It said in a bored tone. "Y-you were expecting me?" I ask, my voice coming out as a squeak. "Yes, if you arrived here earlier in your weak state I would have killed you easily." The dragon says smoothly. "Where am I anyways?" I wondered aloud. "You're within yourself; I'm the embodiment of all your power." The dragon says. I gulped; I had a bad feeling about this. "Then how am I supposed to control my powers?" I ask. The dragon's eyes darkened and it smirked. I am so screwed. I thought as the dragon flared its wings, nearly blowing me into the wall just with the sudden gust of wind. The dragon charged at me like a bull and I was barely able to get out of the way. Meditation not involving violence my ass!**

**It felt like I had been in this room for days and my body felt numb. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win but there were a couple of close calls that made me wish someone would wake me up from this nightmare. The cold had totally invaded my body and I couldn't even remember why I was doing this, all I knew was that I needed to keep moving to survive. "I wonder how long those mortal friends of yours will be able to survive the extreme subzero temperatures escaping from your energy? Once I kill you I'll have an icy meal waiting for me." The dragon smirked. Something inside me snapped and I growled at the dragon. It swung its tail at me and I dodged, jumping onto its back and clinging to one of the shoulder joints connected to its wings. The dragon tried to shake me off but I kept a tight grip on it and heard a bone snap. "Well that took long enough; at least you're not spineless when it counts." The dragon says, standing still. "Does this mean that I can control your powers now?" I wonder. "Yes, now wake up before I shake you off and kill you."**

When I opened my eyes Jewel was right in my face and I pushed her away. "What the hell! First I nearly get killed by an oversized lizard and now no one seems to know the definition of personal space!" I snap angrily. Jewel looked at me with shock. "D-did you just yell at me?" Jewel asks shakily. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Listen I'm not exactly polite when I'm tired, whatever filters I have aren't working." "Tired? You just slept for two hours!" Jewel complains. "It wasn't sleeping." I mutter, yawning into my hand. "Both of you may stay here for the night but don't make this a regular occurance." Genkai says, glaring at me. I looked around the room and was shocked to see everything coated in a thin layer of ice. "Did I do that?" I yelp, Genkai nodded. "It's going to be a pain waiting for the ice to melt. Just rest." Genkai says. I nodded and started walking towards an empty room but my feet weren't able to carry me even that far.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know the update for this story is waaaay overdue; there's nothing to blame but my own procrastination. Thanks to all of you that've been waiting for this update and I hope that you all will enjoy. Oh and as a side note I might not forget to update if you review! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Devious Kitsune and Asshole Hedgehogs**

**POV Jewel**

While Angel was asleep Kurama visited the temple he was surprised to see her passed out on the couch. "Don't worry, she's just exhausted." I say with a shrug, ruffling her hair. Usually that would cause her to make a funny face but she didn't even flinch. She must have been really tired. I thought. "Oh yeah, do you know the way back to the house from here?" I ask sheepishly. "I suppose I could walk you back." Kurama sighs. "Alright! Just warning you Genkai she's usually cranky first thing in the morning!" I say cheerfully. I was silently thanking god that I'd be able to make it through the forest without something trying to eat me. Unfortunately Kurama had a sick sense of humor and I had to fight for my life again. I'm starting to hate the red head more every time I see him.

When I reached the town I was starting to seriously question how we always seemed to get into trouble. So far my best theory is that some time in our past lives that Angel and I were magnets. I ended up running right in the middle of a fight between the boys and a group of demons that looked similar to Gouki. Large muscled with three horns in their forehead and large fangs meant to tear up flesh. "Oh shit." I muttered as some of them rushed at me. "Hey girl, get out of the way!" Kuwabara yells. I just held my hand out and quickly turned my spirit energy into flames. I'd show that sexist idiot I could handle myself! The flame shot out of my palm and into the open mouth of the demon. "Ha! Try eating that!" I taunt. "How did she-" "Never mind that! We've got to finish these things off." Yusuke says, derailing Kuwabara's train of thought. I just watched as Yusuke's spirit gun went straight through a demon's stomach while Kuwabara's spirit sword defeated another demon. "That was so awesome!" I squeal. "I'm guessing you're Jewel." Yusuke says with a sigh.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask. As far as I knew neither of us ran into them yet. "Kurama and Hiei were told to keep an eye on you two since it seemed like you already knew each other. Koenma doesn't usually take much interest in humans unless he thinks there's something to gain from it." Yusuke explains. My left eyebrow started twitching as he talked. "There's no way in hell he's recruiting us, we're free agents. Like in football, now I hate Red even more." I growled, thinking about what the stupid kitsune did. "Red?" "Kurama." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you say Kurama?" Kuwabara asks suspiciously. "You were the one that called him that; it isn't my fault that you don't remember his name is Shuichi." I say with a smirk. Kuwabara's face was a dark red; Yusuke interrupted before the carrot top could get worked up. Well anymore than he already was, I tend to annoy people easily. "So where is this Angela person?" Yusuke asks.

"She's at Genkai's temple sleeping. Something about her being exhausted spiritually." I say with a shrug. "You've met the old hag?" Yusuke asks. "She's the one that encouraged Angel to use her spirit energy. Before she could only see glimpses of when something bad was going to happen. Genkai said that her strong point is spiritual awareness." I say. "She's got to be awake now, let's go!" Yusuke says, dragging me behind him. "For the love of god I've already gone through that hell forsaken place twice, don't make me do it again!" I begged. The boys ignored my plea and once again I found myself going through the forrest again. This time I wasn't being attacked by plants and it was calm. "I still hate this place." I muttered as we continued on our way to the temple. Why couldn't she have a mansion like normal rich old people?

**POV Angel**

My hearing was muffled but I could clearly feel someone poking me in the side. "Are you sure she's sleeping? She looks like she's dead." Someone says. I felt my body twitch in annoyance. Stop poking me you moron. I thought angrily. "Did you guys hear something?" Yusuke asks. Someone else walked over and pushed me off the couch. Oww- I still couldn't move! "Angel!~ Wake up or I'll have Hiei's Jagan mind rape you.~" Jewel teases. My eyes opened and my body bolted up. "There is no way in hell I am having that hedgehog in my head. Don't even joke about that!" I shivered; that had been a nightmare since I arrived here. I'm pretty sure that when he tried reading my mind before that was exactly what it was called! "Hedgehog? Aw, you already have an endearment for him." Jewel teases. "Heck no! I don't like him, AT ALL. Understand?" I glared at her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Angel this is Yusuke and Kuwabara. I met them fighting demons." Jewel says cheerfully. "You make it sound normal." I mutter. "It is!" "Have you seen me fighting any?" I ask. "No." "Then it's not normal." "Your face isn't normal." Jewel retorts. "Real smart Jewel, I would have never seen that one coming." I rolled my eyes.

"Girls stop arguing." Genkai says, walking into the room with tea. "Hey, there's only three cups! Who's not getting one?" Yusuke asks. "You moron. It isn't wise to waste good tea on idiots." Genkai says as the rest of us thanked her. "Shut up you penny pinching old hag! I don't like tea anyways." Yusuke says, sticking out his tongue. "Do that again and I'll cut it out." Genkai warns. "Hey my mom uses that same threat in the morning." I say thoughtfully. "She's a wise woman." Genkai muttered. "Thank you for letting me stay here. At least someone in this bunch is polite." I say, taking a sip of tea. "Man she's like Keiko." Yusuke mutters. "I told you guys that she would be in a bad mood." Jewel shrugs. "You pushed me off the couch! That's a perfectly good excuse for me to act like this." I growl. "Angela if you have this much energy you must want to train again. Do you?" Genkai demands, my face paled. There was no way I was going through that battle again. My anger trickled out like air from a balloon. "No ma'am." I mutter. "Good because I'm not training three brats." Genkai mutters. "Who's the other person?" Yusuke asks. I grinned, sweet revenge. "That, my dear Watson, would be Jewel." I say with a grin. "Angel, no one got your Sherlock Holmes reference." Jewel says dryly, I shrugged. "They didn't have to." "Speaking of which we need to talk about your arrangements." Genkai comments; Jewel spat out her tea. "You've gotta be kidding me!" She exclaims.

"I really need to head back to Shuichi's place. I'd rather not be in that forest during the night." I shivered, the forest already creeped me out. "No Angel, don't leave me!" Jewel begs, clinging to my arm. Jewel would be staying with Genkai to get her to Yusuke's current level. "Sorry Jewel, but at least you have someone to help you with your powers." I say with a sigh. "Hiei should have no problem escorting you." Genkai says. So that's what his power feels like? I wondered, I was barely able to feel him because his suppressed energy made him seem weaker than a D-class demon. _I'm not happy about this_. I thought, projecting it to Hiei. _Neither am I human._ Hiei thought, glaring at me. "Hiei!" Jewel squealed, running over to glomp Hiei. I put her in a sleeper hold and sighed. "Must we go over this every time? Don't touch, talk to, or even think about Hiei. I HATE when you go fangirl." I say, dragging her over to Yusuke so he could keep a grip on her. "Can you restrain her? I really don't want Hiei entertaining the thought of killing her again." I say. "I don't think that'll be a problem." Yusuke says. I turned only to see that Hiei was already out of the room. "It wouldn't have killed him to wait." I muttered irritably.

As soon as I walked outside Hiei scowled. What did I do to him? I just saved him from a glomp induced death! "You look like I killed your pet or something." I comment. "You're too slow." Hiei states. "Well excuse me! I'm not a demon nor have I trained to fight one!" I retort. "This would be much quicker with your cooperation." My eyes narrowed. "My cooperation with w-! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I yell, my face turning tomato red. He was holding me bridal style and I buried my face into his cloak so he wouldn't see my face. I calmed down a bit when I inhaled the scent of smoke and pine trees. No, bad nose! He isn't supposed to smell good! Think flowers, roses… Hell that didn't work. I knew that above my head Hiei was smirking, he was amused by my embarrassment! And I was telecasting my thoughts too, that's never good. I tried not to concentrate on him but on the wind that was rushing past my ears. The combination of the wind and Hiei's body heat lulled me slowly to sleep. The last thought I had was this: Why the hell is it taking so long to get to Kurama's house?!

The next morning I woke up on the mattress in Kurama's room, the window to the room wide open. I shivered when I felt the cold breeze and closed it, hearing a solid thunk. I took a quick shower, dressed, and headed down the stairs sleepily. "Good morning." I yawned, stretching my arms behind my head. "Enjoy your sleep?" Shiori asks. "Yeah, I haven't slept that well in a while." I say cheerfully. Kurama smirked when I said that and I looked at him suspiciously. "What?" "Nothing." Kurama says dismissively. It didn't sound like nothing. I thought. When I looked at how late it was I gulped down my tea and grabbed my purse. "Um… Could I hug you both?" I ask quietly, looking at the ground. I know it's a random question but it's a weird habit that I've had for a while. "You don't have to ask for a hug dear." Shiori says with a gentle smile. I asked for Kurama's sake. I thought as I hugged her without much force. Let's just say when I usually hug my friends I don't bother to control my strength. Hey, it explains how I can restrain Jewel. "Bye Shiori-san and Shuichi-kun!" I say cheerfully, and then hugged Kurama. I think I saw him wince, I must be stronger than I thought I was...

I was having a good time at work which meant that there was plenty to keep me busy. Some kid yesterday disorganized the entire manga section and being the slightly OCD person I am I couldn't leave them like that. Seriously, that one manga that was sticking out from the others was driving me crazy. "Excuse me, I'm a little lost. Could someone help me?" A female voice asks. When I turned I saw it was my best friend Tyler. Her dark brown hair was back in a ponytail and her light brown skin stood out easily from the Asian population here. "Tyler!" I squealed, running over to glomp her. "I missed you!" I say excitedly. "Can't… breathe." Tyler rasped. "Sorry, super hyper for once." I say with a sheepish grin. "So where are we?" Tyler asks. "Yu Yu Hakusho!" I say cheerfully. "An anime?" Tyler asks. "We have a winner! Your prize? You get to watch Jewel get her ass kicked by an old lady!" "Who's Jewel? And have you had any coffee recently?" She asks. "Uh, you haven't met her? A little taller than me with blond highlights, other than that we look exactly alike." I comment. I was surprised that she was freaking out like I did when I first came here, maybe it was because she didn't know about the manga based off this world. Or is it the other way around? Man this is confusing!

**POV Tyler**

It was like someone gave the Energizer bunny Red Bull. She was pacing the store, unable to keep herself still. "How did you get here? Do you feel any different? Did Kakashi really die?!" Angela yells, shaking me by the shoulders. "Calm down, deep breaths. The boys did it, nope, and yes." Angela's eyes watered, we both liked that character. "Noo!" We both yelled, missing the silver haired pervert already. "Why do all the perverts in Naruto die?" She sobbed. As soon as we got that out of our system we hugged each other. "Seriously, how exactly did you get here?" She asks. "One of the boys somehow ripped a hole in the fabric of space again and I got sucked into it." I sighed. "Ah, that makes sense." Angel says thoughtfully as if this happened on a regular basis. Sometimes I worry about our sanity. "So, any reason why you're acting like a hyperactive squirrel?" I ask. "I've been here for about three weeks. Why wouldn't I be happy to see a friend that isn't a fangirl?" Angel asks. "A fangirl? How bad is it?" I ask curiously. We have a friend that fan girls over Kingdom Hearts characters but I never heard about this girl. "I have to physically restrain her and Hiei threatens to kill her constantly." She sighs. "That bad?" "Yeah." Angel nods. "So have you fangirled over anyone yet?" I tease. She blushed and started stammering. "W-what? I'd n-never do something that d-dumb." She says. "You mean like how you nearly squealed in happiness when I sent that picture of-" "Tyler! That's not fair, how was I to know that he was that hot in real life?!" Angel exclaims, her blush becoming darker. "Still don't have a picture of his dog though." I comment; Angel pouted. "Aww! I really wanted to see what breed he was!" She whined.


End file.
